Can the Wild be Tamed?
by petite de la morte
Summary: Kagome has had a sad childhood, which has caused her to become a hard shell to crack. Only two people have ever gotten past her cold exterior, now it's time for a third will he be successful?
1. Prologue

_It was a peaceful Christmas Eve. The whole Higurashi household was sleeping, when three men quickly and silently picked the locked door. As they were picking and grabbing things they wanted, they failed to notice a half awake man walking down the stairs. "Hmm this is going to be a good Christmas", yawned Mr. Higurashi. _

_As he opened the door to the kitchen, he saw a man all in black taking a beautiful painting off the wall. "Hey what are you doing in my house"? Yelled Mr. Higurashi this startled the intruder, and without thinking the burglar shot him five times. Two in his stomach, one in his leg, one in his heart and the last shot was in his head. By now all the commotion had awoken the rest of the household. Mrs. Higurashi quickly ran to the children's rooms to make sure they were okay. _

_When she made sure they were safe, she took them to a hiding spot in her room. She knew that the intruders would not find them there. Just as she was closing the door, two of the intruders entered the room. "Look what we have here", said the first one to his partner. "Nice just my type", said the second one licking his lips. _

_After they had their way with Mrs. Higurashi they had shot her execution style. As this, all took place the two children watched, horrified and knew this would scar them for the rest of their lives. The older of the two could not take what they had done to his mother. Without thinking he jumped out of the closet and started to fight the two men, he successfully killed both men but he failed to notice the last man. Before he could turn around the last man took his sawed off shotgun and shot him in the back. _

_No one noticed the little girl that was crying silently. Taking off his mask to breathe a little better, he missed two midnight blue eyes staring at his scarred face. Taking one last look at the bloodied scene the man let out a soft sigh, and left stepping over his partners' bodies. Finally when the man left the young girl emerged from the closet, she walked over to her brother and shook him "please wake up Sota", she whispered. Next she walked over to her mother and tried to shake her awake "mommy...mommy please wake up I'm very scared", said the girl but her mother never woke up. She kept walking through the house looking for her father. _

"_Daddy" she called "daddy are you here, daddy"? She called again, but no one answered her calls. When she made it to the kitchen did she really feel alone, there on the floor was her father so lifeless "Daddy I'm alone and I'm scared what am I going to do please daddy wake up so you can help me save mommy and Sota. Please daddy wake up". She cried. After an hour, the little girl stopped crying, and went to sit on the front porch. _

_Surely, someone would find her, and sure enough after 3 hours, a neighbour who was walking her dog saw her sitting there. Rushing over to the blood covered young child, she softly picked her up and rushed back to her own home. The authorities were called, and they went to investigate the three murdered people. Sadly no one caught the last man who committed the murders, so for four years the young girl went from home to home. _

_Until she was dropped off at a middle aged couple's door step. The couple were ecstatic that they finally had a child; the only problem was that they were not ready to take care of someone who was mentally scarred. The once happy go lucky girl was now a cold and distant person who was full of hate. Although she was still respectful to her foster parents, she just could not give them all of her love._


	2. Chapter one: Meeting the Beast

Chapter 1: Meeting the Beast 

Sitting up quickly a dark haired beauty placed a shaky hand against her sweaty forehead, opening her eyes slowly she stared down into her lap. Trying to control her breathing she looked up at the door way when her mother opened the door, "another dream darling?" the older of the two asked. Nodding her head she uncovered herself, and sat on the edge of the bed. Slowly nodding her head her mother left quietly, it had been like that for years. At first her mother would come in and try to comfort her after she had awoken from the dreams, but each time she was shot down. So now she knew to stand her distance, and let her daughter get through it on her own.

Another minute had passed and the girl still sat on the edge, once her breathing was calmed she stood and walked towards her connected bathroom. "I have to stop having these dreams; they're a murder on my sleeping habits. I should have just taken the meds Dr. Quack had prescribed, and then I could sleep like a baby. Stupid pride" she thought as she entered the forest green coloured room. Turning the chrome coloured tap she set the water to hot but not so it would scold her skin, stripping out of her night clothing she let the warm water be welcomed by her tensed muscles.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with steam following her out, not caring she was naked and dripping wet she grabbed a big fluffy black towel off the back of her desk chair. Wrapping her slender body in it, she went into her closet and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans with a white tank top and a black button shirt. Walking out of the closet she grabbed a matching bra and panty set from her dresser, once she was done, she walked down the stairs. Sniffing the air she smelt burnt toast and eggs, shaking her head she entered the kitchen. "Burnt the toast again Don," she smirked grabbing an apple from the center of the table.

Her father laughed and looked at her, "I'm not the greatest with technology." He replied back, "Kagome pay no attention to him, he has always been like that." Her mother said walking in and waved the black smoke out of the open window. Finishing her apple she went and threw it in the garbage, grabbing her bag she ran out the door. "Be careful Kagome, if you take the bike." Called her father after her, waving a hand she opened the garage door. "Hmmm it seems like a nice day I should take my bike," she mumbled grabbing her helmet off the back of the motorcycle.

Speeding away she missed the looks her parents were giving her, "she's going to kill herself one day on that thing." Sighed her father grabbing his and his wife's briefcases, "oh come now Don you were the one to teach her how to ride them when she was ten." Smiled his wife as she grabbed her own briefcase and headed towards the company car that was waiting for her, knowing his wife was right Don walked to his own car and head towards work.

As Kagome rode down the street she was watching the children that were crossing up ahead, seeing that she began to break. In doing that she failed to notice the yellow Camaro that was about to cut her off, when she looked to her side and realized she quickly swerved to the right. Becoming pissed off Kagome wanted to see who almost killed her, riding up to the passenger side window she saw a girl yelling at her. Not that interested in what the girl was saying Kagome gave the one finger salute, which shut the other female up. Smiling she watched the car speed away, maybe the day would not be so bad. Rolling into the school's parking lot it took her thirty seconds to locate her parking space, stopping to only see that god awful yellow Camaro in her spot.

Clenching her jaw she rode away to find another spot, getting off of her bike she grabbed her helmet and walked towards the crowded front yard. Searching for her two friends, Kagome could not help but still be pissed off. Finally finding them she plopped down on the steps, and placed her right elbow on to her knee. "What's bothering you hun? Another dream?" asked Sango sitting next to her, nodding her head she sat up and stretched.

"It's not only that a Camaro nearly cut me off, and some chick was screaming at me. To make things worse that same damn car is in my spot." "Lighten up Kags; the guy is new I mean really he didn't know. So all you have to do is just inform him that he took your spot." Said her other friend Miroku, knowing that he was right she walked to one of the nearest lunch table. As she stepped onto the chipped wooden table, she had a bird's eye view of the front yard; hopefully she thought she could point out the new person from her advantage.

Stepping up she called, "who owns that Camaro?" by then there was a small crowd around the table, walking out of the crowd was a tall and muscular guy. _"This guy is definitely new,"_ she thought staring at him. He was extremely sexy she thought but he wasn't her type, although she did think his eyes were very striking. Then as if someone let out a fowl stench, Kagome was immediately turned off by the guy's tone of voice. "I do, do you have a problem with it?" He said, the guy had an air of arrogance about him and Kagome hated arrogant men. The only guys she knew who had that much arrogance about them were the preps in her school, crossing her arms she said, "as a matter of fact I do, see you parked in my spot."

"So get another one," he said defiantly. Kagome just laughed quietly to herself, "you're lucky you're the new guy because if you were not I'd beat the shit out of you for that smart ass remark". With that Kagome jumped down and walked into the school, followed by Sango then Miroku. There was no way she would let a prep talk down to her; nevertheless, before Miroku walked in he stopped and looked at the new guy and said, "Wow you got guts to stand up to her like that man". Normally he would never talk to anyone in that social circle but something about the new guy made him feel as if he would be a good friend, "I do?" Asked the boy, "Yes you do," said Miroku, "I mean the last guy to park in her spot was sent to the hospital for three years." He continued to say.

"Damn this girl is crazy," The boy said, looking at Miroku who only nodded his head. "I'm Miroku nice to meet you...?" Miroku said extending his hand "Inuyasha." He said while shaking Miroku's hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Inuyasha," smiled Miroku. "Say Miroku who was that girl anyway?" asked Inuyasha. "Her name is Kagome, hurry up Inuyasha we're going to be late," said Miroku walking in to the building.


	3. Chapter two: Gym Class Troubles

Chapter 2: Gym Class Troubles

After getting to his Locker Miroku was going to look for the girls when he saw Inuyasha wondering the halls, "hey Inuyasha did you get your time table yet?" asked Miroku, " yeah I got it right here," said Inuyasha handing it over to Miroku "shit I feel sorry you man," gasped Miroku. "Why what's so bad about these classes". Said Inuyasha, "they're not bad it's just you have some classes with Kagome. She will make them a bitch to get through, since now you're on her hit list." Said Miroku

"Huh what do you mean her hit list Miroku?" asked a worried Inuyasha, "Inuyasha my dear boy her hit list is the people that don't rub her the right way. Take this morning for example she is very pissed that you took her spot, so now she will probably kill you in gym. Depending on what we will be doing," said Miroku in a matter of fact tone. "Will you be there," gulped Inuyasha, and it was all because he parked in that vixen's spot. "Yeah don't worry I'm in two of your classes." Miroku said patting Inuyasha on the back.

As everyone got ready for gym, Kagome had trouble finding her pair of gym clothes. Not wanting to get another detention for not having them, she went to the only person who had extra pairs and that was Miroku. Kagome walked right into the guys change room, she wasn't like most girls she wasn't the modest but she also wasn't the type to get around. As she got to the lockers the guys started to notice her, "hey fine thing." said one guy, "why don't you come over here sweet cheeks." Said another standing by his open locker, and Kagome raised one of her fine eyebrows at him and put on her most seductive smile.

Laughing on the inside when she heard his friend protest, Kagome walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "do you know who I am?" All the guy could do was smile and nod his head, then quicker than anyone saw the guy's locker was, closed onto his manhood. His screams of pain were heard throughout the locker room, every person in there came running to the commotion. When Miroku and Inuyasha got there, they saw a very pissed off Kagome yelling at the guy who tried to come on to her. "What in the freaking world did you do to him Kagome? "Asked a mortified Miroku.

"Well you see I came in here to get your extra pair of gym clothes when this dumbass was thinking with his dick instead of his head. For that reason, I just reminded him of who he was dealing with. So Miroku could I borrow your clothes?" Kagome asked innocently, "uh yeah sure," said Miroku. When the whole incident was over with and the boy was wheeled to the nurse's office, everyone piled out and went to get attendance done. Looking around the gym the teacher counted each student, nodding his head he placed his clipboard behind his back.

"Alright since we have an even amount of people in the class, I think we can split into two teams." Hearing the moans and groans he smiled, "you didn't even hear the best part." Pausing for dramatic effect the suspense was killing the students, "you will be doing relay races in the pool, and it will be boys versus girls so go get in your swim suits and meet me by the pool." Five minutes later everyone was back out and standing on the deck of the pool; both Kagome and Sango hated when they had to swim, all of the guys couldn't keep their eyes in their heads. Watching people swimming Kagome sat on the bench covered in a sweater, "so Kagome have you met my new friend Inuyasha." Miroku smiled knowing that she would be pissed at who Inuyasha was, "oh yeah, I doubt it. His name sounds way too weird for me to know," she replied rather bored.

Glancing up she felt her body become rigid, of all people Miroku had to become friends with why the prep. Shaking her head she just ignored them and walked away, looking mad Inuyasha called after her. "What's your problem bitch?" Spinning around she felt her blood boil, trying to keep herself in check she stalked up to him. "Don't ever call me a bitch again, if you are insulting me or referring to me as a potential mate." Smirking at the shocked look on his face when she mentioned the potential mate, yes it was true not many people knew what bitch really meant to certain demons but she wasn't the typical person. Walking away she found another bench; just as she was about to sit down the teacher blew the whistle and told her to get ready.

Groaning she took off her sweater and stretched a bit, once Sango and Miroku were done racing. Sango hopped out of the pool and looked at Kagome, "come on you can do it, and we so have to beat the boys." She almost pleaded with her friend. Nodding she stepped on the block, before she bent into starting position she tied her hair up. Looking over she saw that Inuyasha was her opponent, suddenly her blood began to boil again and she knew it would kill her if she didn't win and oddly enough Inuyasha felt the same way. As the teacher counted down to zero, both of them flew off the blocks. Inuyasha and Kagome swam at the same speed, and only once in awhile one of them would break away but the other would speed up to match the other.

At the end Kagome was the first to flip and swim back, sensing that he was gaining on her. She summoned every ounce of power she had in her body and broke away from him; touching the wall Kagome broke the water's surface just as Inuyasha touched the wall. Getting out she was practically mauled by the other girls, smiling she grabbed a towel and started to dry herself off. Inuyasha was angry; no he was beyond angry never has any one beaten him in swimming. "That was a lucky shot; you only won because I didn't stretch first." He said crossing his arms, laughing in his face Kagome crossed her arms as well. "It sounds like someone is a sore loser," she replied almost in a mocking tone. Inching closer to one another everyone in the class swore they were about to hit one another, Kagome let her arms fall and her hands balled into fists.

Watching Inuyasha get into a fighting stance, just as he was about to prepare for a hit he was shocked when she pushed him into the pool. Only he was a little bit faster and grabbed her arm as he fell back, coughing up water as she swam back to the surface Kagome felt a laugh escape her mouth. Looking shocked at how the prep made her laugh; she quickly got out and dried off again. As that was the signal for everyone to come alive the teacher just said, "Everyone hit the showers". As everyone was filing into his or her respected locker room, Kagome caught up with Inuyasha.

"Hey prep wait," she said, and then she lifted her hand and waited for him to shake it. "From here on out a truce, you are a really good swimmer. You probably would have won, but if you ever tell anyone I said that I will kick your ass." She said looking at him sternly, shaking his hand. "Fine, a truce" Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Good." Kagome said with a small smile, with that Kagome left to change. _"She is not half-bad when she smiles, she is very beautiful. WHAT! Am I thinking for one I have a girlfriend already and Kagome is...a goddess," thought_ Inuyasha as he walked into the locker-room.


	4. Chapter three: True Forms Revealed

Chapter three: True Forms Revealed

_**{A.N: This story has been in the works for the past five years, so hopefully with my fingers crossed I'll be able finish it this time around}**_

_**{Now onto the story!}**_

[+]

[+]

[+]

* * *

><p>Second period was not so bad Kagome kept to herself and stayed quiet for the whole period, but lunch was going to be a different story. "AH lunch my favourite period of the day", Sango said sighing. "I must agree with you on that Sango", said Miroku. As all three waited in line to get there food, Kagome could not stop thinking about the new prep. Before she could continue her thinking the lunch lady had interrupted her thought, "what would you like today Kagome"? She asked.<p>

"Umm just a coke, pepperoni slice and my wonderful chocolate pudding." she replied, "alright but I'm afraid you can't get the pudding today" said the lunch lady. "WHAT! The fuck do you mean I cannot get my pudding. I freaking prepaid to get the fucking pudding every day, and now you're telling me I can't have it?" screamed Kagome, "well some boy took the last one today, and someone seemed to not have ordered enough pudding." the lunch lady said calmly. "Please don't tell me he had silver hair?" groaned Kagome.

For some reason she just had this hunch that it was the same prep she had been thinking about, "sorry Hun but he did" laughed the lunch lady. Kagome looked around the cafeteria to see if she can see the boy that she made a truce with earlier. After finding him she walked right up to him and, tapped him on the shoulder. Kagome said as calmly as she could to Inuyasha, "excuse me but I believe you took my pudding" Inuyasha turned around to see who was talking to him, "your pudding"? He asked, "Yes MY pudding, now can I have it and there will be no problems," Kagome said.

"Little girl move along my sweetie-poo bought this pudding so it's not yours", said a monotone voice. From behind Inuyasha walked a girl that was wearing a bright pink shirt, which was obviously extremely small for her. With a blue jean skirt that was obviously against school policy. She was a bit taller than Kagome. "Little girl? Bitch please you are not talking to me? Now are you?" said Kagome, "what if I was, what are you going to do about it?" the girl asked. "I'm going to put my foot up you're..." Kagome did not get to finish, because Inuyasha interrupted the bickering. "Ok ladies stop sorry about that Kagome if you want the pudding here and Kikyo just stop it okay we are not going to be kicked out of another school because of your fighting, " said Inuyasha.

"But you bought the pudding why does the bitch get it," whined Kikyo. As Kagome was reaching for the pudding, Kikyo grabbed it. "Can I have my pudding now?" demanded Kagome; "sure you can have it" said Kikyo. With that Kikyo dumped the pudding bowl all down Kagome's shirt. By now the whole place had gone silent, that was the breaking point for Kagome. She didn't say anything but turned her back to Inuyasha and Kikyo she took off a necklace that she had hidden and handed it Sango. "What the hell Kagome, you know you are never to talk this off. Please put it back on before something bad happens." Her friend plea fell on def ears. "Oops my hand slipped" laughed Kikyo. Then people began to feel a strong power growing in the room, it took every fiber of her body to not go full demon but without her necklace she could let it out slowly.

It only happened once though and that was when her biological parents were alive. She had vowed to not let it take over her again, but Kikyo was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. The people that were looking at Kagome's face noticed that her deep blue eyes were slowly turning a deep forest green with slits like cat eyes and a golden diamond materialized on her forehead. Kagome swiftly turned around to face Kikyo, "you think this is fucking funny? This was my favourite shirt, and you ruined it. What is your problem? Are your tits so big that the silicone in them has traveled up to your brain and has stopped your thinking ability"? Kagome bellowed.

Everyone now was very terrified of her; because no one has seen her so angry let alone known that she was a half demon. Kikyo just stood there with nothing to say. Kagome grabbed her by the neck and said "if you ever, ever pull a stunt like this again I will personally rip out your fucking eyes and feed them to you. Do I make myself clear"? All Kikyo could do was move her head up and down. Kagome wanted to just scratch Kikyo, but she had to start and calm herself down before it got out of hand. She felt her arm begin to rise when Miroku and Sango grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away from Kikyo. "Kagome calm down" pleaded Sango, "yeah Kagome you got to calm down before you go on a rampage." Said Miroku.

Kagome just stood there struggling to get free when she heard someone softly growling, she didn't know why but it made her clam down a bit. She looked around the place to find the source of the noise. There directly in front of her was Inuyasha growling softly, it shocked Kagome tremendously and she didn't know how to react so she pushed Miroku and Sango out of her way and ran out. Not knowing what came over him Inuyasha knew he had to calm her down, then before he knew what was happening he began growling softly. It was as if his instinct told him he had to calm her down, because he couldn't stand seeing her that way.


	5. Chapter four: Confessions End Sweetly

Chapter 4: Confessions End Sweetly

{+}

{+}

{+}

* * *

><p>As if on cue everyone started to talk about what had happened. The only one pleased with the outcome was Kikyo; she had a smile on her face. "What are you smiling about you dumb bitch"? Spat Sango, "do you know how god damn lucky you are that she didn't fucking shred you like paper, if it were not for us and your boyfriend over there you would be chop suey," snapped Miroku pointing to Inuyasha. Shaking their heads they looked at Inuyasha and Sango had a worried tone when she asked Inuyasha "could you please find Kagome just to make sure that she hasn't harmed anyone"? Inuyasha looked at Sango then to Miroku, "okay I'll do my best to find her".<p>

Before he left Kikyo grabbed his arm, and looked seriously pissed off. "Inuyasha don't you dare go and find that filthy hanyou," she said. Feeling slightly hurt by the word she had used, he ripped his arm from her hand. "I'm a hanyou remember; besides her friends asked me to look for her, it's the least I can to try and fix this mess." He said walking out with the other two, Kikyo watched as the three of them left. Stomping her foot she could not believe that he left her there, hearing a deep laughter she looked to her right and saw the jocks. Smiling a sexy smile at the captain of the football team, Kikyo thought of a good way she could release her anger. Splitting up from Sango and Miroku Inuyasha ran threw out the whole school sniffing for Kagome, he decided to look for her outside of the school. When he walked around to the back of the school, he caught a small whiff of her scent of her. Then he looked up and saw legs dangling over the edge. Quick and gracefully he jumped up and landed on the roof.

As he walked over to her, he did not want to bother her just in case she was still wanted to kill something. "Kagome...Kagome are you alright?" asked Inuyasha, no answer. He took that as sign that it was safe to get closer to her; "what are you doing here prep"? Asked Kagome softly, "I came to check up on you. Why are you so against me? What did I do to you?" asked Inuyasha. "Ha-ha you check up on me? I hate you because you are one of the popular types, who are stuck up rich kids that whine when they don't get the three hundred dollar watch their parents promised them". She said, "Well you know NOT all of them are like that." said Inuyasha in a matter of fact tone.

"Hmm I see so name me at least one that doesn't act like that". She said, "I'm one for example" he stated with a sly grin plastered to his face. "Okay you proved your point." She said defeated. They sat there for a moment in silence. Then Inuyasha asked, "Why were you crying? I mean you didn't hurt anyone back there". For the first time Kagome looked at him since he has been up there, "I wasn't crying, what made you think that I was crying? Seriously does this look like some chick flick, where now I am going to bare my heart and soul to you. Then we realize that we are madly in love with one another, and we start making out?" Said Kagome looking at him irritated, "I didn't mean it like that. I was just hoping you could tell me, why you were so sad?" Explained Inuyasha hoping to get the hostility out of her, sitting quietly Kagome study him to see if he in fact meant what he had said.

Satisfied she shrugged and began to tell him her past, "suppose I might as well tell you, when I was younger I lived with my mother, father and older brother. We use to live in the suburbs. One Christmas Eve night everyone was sleeping, three men broke into our house and were going to rob us but my dad went down and scared them. So then they shot him and killed my brother, and raped my mother. When they were done with her they shot off her head. I was scared I thought that they would see me, but my mother hid my brother and me. Although he went and killed the two men who killed my mother, the last guy though came from behind and killed my brother." Pausing for a second Kagome felt the bile in her stomach rise, "I saw the whole thing and I saw the face of the man who killed my brother." She said slowly, "did you tell the police?" asked Inuyasha.

"I did but no one has been able to find the man," Kagome said staring out into the distance, "since that night I had been traded from home to home, so I really didn't get use to being in one place for a long time until ten years ago. After awhile I got mean and cold never let anyone in". Kagome said softly. "Wow I'm really sorry to hear that Kagome". Sighed Inuyasha, hearing this Kagome got furious at him "I don't need your stinking pity you hear me Inuyasha. I do not need you, I do not need anyone. I lasted this long with people feeling sorry for me, and I'm sick and tired of it you hear!" screamed Kagome. Kagome was getting up to leave when Inuyasha grabbed her arm, "wait Kagome I ... I never meant to sound like that it's just someone so beautiful should not be hurting so badly alone". Kagome was shocked beyond belief because no one had ever said that to her, besides her parents but they hadn't put it in that kind of a way. What he did next surprised both of them. Inuyasha brought her closer and lowered his head to hers. When their lips met, it was as if electricity went coursing through both bodies. It was just about to get deeper but then the school bell rang and broke their moment. "Umm well I have to change my shirt, and we can't be late." Panted Kagome and she left in a hurry without so much of a glance back.

"Kami what just happened there?" She thought entering the school building, reaching her locker in minutes Kagome grabbed a spare tank top and looked around the hall. Seeing no one she changed into the shirt and threw the pudding covered one onto the top shelf, hearing the second warning bell she slammed her locker closed and quickly ran to her Ancient Civilizations class.


	6. Chapter five: Spare and the Breakup

**[A.N: Sorry guys that this chapter is so short, I could think of anything else to say to make it flow any better. I promise the next chapter will be longer. ]**

Chapter five: Spare and the Breakup

{+}

{+}

{+}

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Kagome's blow up in the lunchroom, and her relationship with Inuyasha wasn't just on the friend's level yet they were more acquaintances. If they saw each other in the hall they would say hello and ask how the other was doing but nothing major. After a boring class of ancient civilizations, Kagome was happy to be having her spare then her favourite class art. Her spare sucked a little because she was by herself, Sango and Miroku both had English that period. "Ah sweet sweet quietness," sighed Kagome sitting in a tree near the back of the school.<p>

As Kagome was about to fall into a light sleep, out of nowhere Inuyasha asked "Hey have you seen Kikyo, I have to tell her something?" for some reason Kagome felt upset at the fact that Inuyasha was with Kikyo, unknown to her she began to have feelings for him. Although she was in luck because the leaves of the tree were covering her face but if they were not, Inuyasha would have seen a look of disappointment on her face. Jumping down Kagome said "hmm I think I saw her with some guy off of the football team heading toward the bleachers." The pair walked in silence for a few minutes before Kagome spoke up, "I never knew you had a spare now." Looking over at her a little confused he smiled and shrugged, "well we don't really talk much so of course you wouldn't know." Scratching the back of her head she laughed awkwardly, "you are right I wouldn't have known."

As the two got to the bleachers, they could hear a whining voice pleading the closer they got. Noticing the pleading belonged to Kikyo, the two had also noticed that she was with someone. "Oh wow that was fucking brilliant Koga keep it up and I may just keep you and your friend," Kikyo said stoking his lower region. "Thanks Kiki" smiled Koga. "You are so much better then Inuyasha, plus your bigger than him at that" she said winking at him. "Ha-ha you know what they say wolves are bigger and better then dogs" Koga laughed puffing out his chest. "Okay Koga dear do me a favour and don't tell Inuyasha." said Kikyo. "Don't tell me what?" Asked Inuyasha, "Oh Inu babe I never heard you come, when did you get here?" Kikyo asked innocently.

Kagome had beaten Inuyasha to the punch "well Kikyo, you were so damn loud that you never heard us walking over here," stated Kagome. "Oh it's you the cry baby, did your mommy make you feel better." Kikyo taunted with a smug look on her make-up slathered face. "Shut the fuck up Kikyo. Don't say shit to her because you're the whore." snapped Inuyasha. "But ... but Inu baby don't you love me?" Whined Kikyo, "NO you lying whore." he said. "Fine whatever; I don't need you or your damn dick." Kikyo spat, she said placing her hand on her hips. "You know what I never loved you, how can I love a stupid weak and pathetic half breed. You Inuyasha are the worst excuse of using my oxygen." Sneered Kikyo, Inuyasha just stood there with his head bent down and his bangs covering his eyes. He was pissed and hurt because how could the person who was his life, his everything say that to him. Before he could say anything to her, she went on to say "also Inuyasha you know when your mother had died and you asked me if I could come with you to her funeral, and I said I was busy. Well I was banging your best..."

Kagome had enough of the bitch bad mouthing Inuyasha, so she slapped her hard across the face. "You know what just shut up and go fuck someone else and leave him alone because obviously he is stunned, by the fact which you have cheated on several occasions." said Kagome; "you slapped me." said Kikyo in a shocked tone holding her hand on the cheek that was slapped. "Kikyo we are done, I can't believe it took me this long to realize how truly ugly you are." Inuyasha said darkly, "come on Inuyasha let's head back." said Kagome dragging him away from the place, and onto the other side of the football field. "Are you okay Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, gazing over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah I'll be fine, what class do you have?" he asked. "Art you?" She replied letting go of him, turning to look back she could see Kikyo watching them with a look of pure hatred. "Choir," he said. "Um... Ha-ha okay!" laughed Kagome, "what? Do you have a problem with me taking choir?" Inuyasha asked defensively. "WOW calm you're self now it's just I never would have expected someone of your... grace to take choir. But if you like taking choir than I don't mind either." She said trying to get over her little fits of giggles. Swing both her and Inuyasha's arms she sang, "we are off to choir and art." "Ah Kagome I think you are a little crazy," said a scared Inuyasha. Grinning over at him Kagome nodded, "well the longer you hang out with me Inuyasha my boy you shall see really how crazy I can be."


End file.
